1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tick remover, and more particularly, an apparatus for killing and removing ticks.
The apparatus utilizes a non-toxic spray that facilitates the safe removal of ticks from humans, pets, livestock, and other mammals. The present invention assists in preventing the transmission of infectious diseases, which may occur during the removal of the tick from its host. The spray is designed to immobilize the tick instantly so that it may be removed easily and safely with a pair of tweezers with two loops. The removal not only helps to prevent infections, such as Lyme disease, but also easily removes the tick without skin irritation or injury to the host.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Removing a tick from a human, pet, or other mammal can be a dangerous and painful process. Many people attempt to use home remedies, such as petroleum jelly, nail polish, alcohol, and the like in hopes that the tick will withdrawal from the body. However, these remedies will only disturb the tick as it is feeding and cause the tick to spit saliva back into the host. The tick's saliva is known to carry a variety of infectious diseases, such as Lyme disease. A more efficient removal is needed.
Numerous innovations for pesticides have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,168, Issued on Apr. 5, 1983, to Dotolo teaches pesticide compositions which contain D-limonene as an insect-killing ingredient along with surfactants or emulsifiers and water. The pesticide compositions are liquids designed for use as a flexible-purpose pesticide concentrate; a dip to rid small animals of fleas and ticks; a spray to kill fleas and ticks on small animals and in the kennels of small animals; a spray to kill flies on small animals and in the kennels of small animals; and a spray or liquid to rid household areas of cockroaches and other insect pests. The composition is non-toxic, non-polluting, biodegradable, non-irritating to animals other than insect pests.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,967, Issued on May 30, 1989, to Locicero teaches a method for the removal of ticks and leeches from the skin of mammals including man, dogs, cats, sheep and cattle, wherein the tick or leech is directly sprayed with a compressible liquid refrigerant, in aerosol form, in an amount sufficient to freeze, kill and dislodge the tick or leech from the skin.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,717, issued on Oct. 26, 2004, to Bale teaches a composition of an aerosol coolant spray for killing and removing ticks from human skin, to be dispensed from a pressurized aerosol spray canister. The aerosol coolant spray composition includes a liquid coolant material for freezing the essential oil, and the cooled essential oil is used for immobilizing and killing the tick on the skin of a human. The aerosol coolant spray composition further includes a diluent material being used as a carrier material for emulsifying the essential oil and the coolant material within the pressurized aerosol spray canister.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Publication No. 2007/0092545, published on Apr. 26, 2007, to Bale teaches a composition of an aerosol coolant spray for killing and removing ticks from mammal skin, to be dispensed from a pressurized aerosol spray canister. The aerosol coolant spray composition includes a liquid coolant material for freezing the essential oil and the cooled essential oil for immobilizing and killing the tick on the skin of a mammal. The aerosol coolant spray composition further includes a diluent material being used as a carrier material for emulsifying the essential oil and the coolant material within the pressurized aerosol spray canister.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Publication No. 2007/0112379, Published on May 17, 2007, to Vaie teaches a device for the removal of ticks from the skin of humans and animals comprising a forceps configuration for grasping the tick's body in the region of the skin surface, as well as a reservoir having an actuation means for a freeze spray to be sprayed onto the tick's body prior to its removal, provision is made for a main body to be provided that incorporates a hollow space for accommodating the reservoir for the defrosting [sic] spray, a discharge nozzle for the freeze spray on the underside of the main body, and a forceps configuration that extends around the main body into the region below the discharge nozzle.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Publication No. 2008/0069785, published on Mar. 20, 2008, to Jones teaches pest-combating compositions containing pest-control actives are formulated for sustained pest-combating efficacy, utilizing actives fatty acids, undecanone, and/or soy methyl ester in varying combinations. Pest-combating includes both repellency and killing of pests. In specific formulations, the pest-combating composition includes any one, two or three of the active agents soy methyl ester, fatty acid and undecanone. Fatty acids may be unmodified or may be modified by transesterification or methanolysis of the oleochemical or conversion of the fatty acids to alkyl esters. The composition may be constituted as a spray composition, lotion, paste, or other compositional form. Pests that may be usefully combated with such composition include aphids, ants, bed bugs, bees, beetles, centipedes, caterpillars, chiggers, cockroaches, crickets, cutworms, earwigs, fleas, flies, fire ants, gnats, grasshoppers, hookworms, japanese beetles, june bugs, lice, locust, maggots, mealworms, mealybugs, millipedes, mites, mosquitoes, moths, pillbugs, scorpions, silverfish, spiders, stinkbugs, termites, thrips, ticks, wasps, and white flies.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 7,531,186, issued on May 12, 2009, to Boeckh et al. teaches inter alia, novel topical formulations comprising at least one 1-N-arypyrazole derivative and amitraz and to methods for treating, controlling, or preventing parasite infestations on mammals or birds. The inventive formulations include spot-on, pour-on or spray formulations and may include a further ectoparasiticide, such as an IGR compound, an avermectin or milbemycin derivative, or a pyrethroid insecticides, and anthelmintics, such as benzimidazoles and imidazothiazoles. The inventive formulation provides a larger duration of parasite control at a faster rate of control. The inventive formula remains effective up to three months from the first application. Moreover, the inventive formulations prevent tick attachment to the animal, thereby providing protection against tick borne diseases. The ectoparasites which may be controlled, treated or prevented by the present invention includes ticks, fleas, mites, mange, lice, mosquitoes, flies and cattle grubs.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Publication No. 2010/0227010, published on Sep. 9, 2010, to Jones teaches a pest-combating composition including sodium lauryl sulfate and one or more of C. sub. 6-12 fatty acids, preferably lauric and/or capric and/or caprylic acid, soy methyl ester, and 2-undecanone, and methods of combating pests utilizing same, are disclosed. The compositions can include a carrier oil such as silicon oil, soy methyl ester, or a vegetable oil, and can be in the form of an emulsion. The composition may be constituted as a spray composition, an aerosol, a lotion, a paste, or another compositional form. Pests that may be usefully combated with such composition include flying insects, including flies, mosquitoes, and wasps, ants, including arthropods such as fire ants, ticks, fleas, cockroaches, silver fish, thrips, gnats, aphids, Japanese beetles, and agricultural and horticultural arthropods and insects including beetles (potato and bean), flea beetles, fleahoppers, squash bugs, slugs, leaf hoppers, harlequin bugs, milk weed bugs, spiders, mites, lice, rodents, and deer.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for pesticides have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.